villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shatter
Shatter is a Decepticon spy tasked with hunting down and executing the Autobots and one of the two main antagonists of the 2018 sci-fi film Bumblebee alongside her partner Dropkick. She was voiced by Angela Bassett, who also played Dr. Amanda Waller in Green Lantern and Marie Laveau in American Horror Story. Personality While more sophisticated than her partner, Shatter is destructive, ruthless and sadistic as her fellow Decepticons as she only cares about having the Autobots killed. She is also shown to be a very manipulative trickster, as she tricked Sector 7 into believing that Bumblebee is a war criminal, despite the fact that both Shatter and Dropkick are the real war criminals. History Alongside Dropkick, Shatter was assigned by Decepticon commander Megatron to wipe out Autobots, even after Megatron crash-landed on Earth after became frozen solid under the custody of Sector 7. Shatter was first seen with Dropkick torturing the Autobot scout Cliffjumper in the rings of Saturn for the location of Optimus Prime, but Cliffjumper refuses to talk. It wasn't until they received a signal detailing the location Bumblebee, who is currently located in California as his homing beacon was accidentally activated by a teenager named Charlie Watson. Taking the opportunity, Shatter and Dropkick killed Cliffjumper before heading over to Earth, where they contacted Agent Jack Burns (head of Sector 7). Posing as peacekeepers, Shatter and Dropkick made a deal with Burns by claiming that Bumblebee is a war criminal and that he must be brought over to them as soon as possible. To that end, Burns had Dr. Powell to let the duo gain access to Earth's satellites in order to pinpoint Bumblebee's current location. Shatter and Dropkick eventually manage to find Bumblebee after he accidentally caused a power surge in Charlie's neighborhood. With the opportunity at hand, they help Burns and his troop in capturing Bumblebee, much to Charlie's objections. While Charlie is sent home by Burns, Shatter and Dropkick interrogate Bumblebee through torture, but it wasn't until they learned that he received a message from Optimus Prime about making Earth their new refuge and protecting it from Decepticon forces. Upon seeing this, Shatter and and Dropkick decided to summon their Decepticon allies to Earth, even killing Powell when he hears of this and warns Burns about it. Leaving Bumblebee for dead, Shatter and Dropkick head over to a transmission tower next to a docking pier, where they utilized it in an attempt to radio incoming Decepticons to their location. Fortunately, Bumblebee is revived by Charlie and heads over to the tower to stop them. While Bumblebee manages to kill Dropkick, Shatter spots Burns in a helicopter attempting to take her down. She takes down the helicopter, killing Burns' pilot in the process. Fortunately, Bumblebee saves Burns from certain doom while Charlie manages to disable the tower. Witnessing this, Shatter angrily swears to kill both Bumblebee and Charlie for this. However, Bumblebee notices a dam and fires at it, causing it to flood and bringing in a giant cargo ship, something which Shatter realized too late in horror. As a result, the ship knocks Shatter before it crashes into the dock, instantly killing her. Gallery ShatterConceptArt.jpg|Initial concept design. Trivia *Shatter is the first major female Decepticon to become a major villain in the Transformers film series; though Quintessa from Transformers: The Last Knight was originally considered the first in the Transformers film series, ''Bumblebee ''was reworked into a reboot as opposed to a prequel. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Genderless Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Gaolers Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Aliens